Edges of Demise
by bloody.dark.asylum
Summary: Yzak x OC] Contents: sex, blood, violence, drug, coarse language. Full summary inside. A disporportionate indulgence of wicked pleasure. Any edge could be deadly demise.
1. Chapter 1: Biopolar

**Edges of Demise**

Content: **Sex, violence, blood/gore, coarse language, drugs. **

Rating: **M (R/NC-17)**

Summary: In the end of the battle between the two nations, Yzak Jule finds pleasure in his new position: Wealthy bachelor at day, criminal mastermind at night. Bittersweet bonus: his partner in crime, Lucia Vanderson, who also happens to be his business partner. Skilled and sexy, she has a taste for gold and the finer things in life, always ambitious whether running her multibillionaire company or participating in the darker activities of the city. Quick tempered, her uncle upsets her, and using now she's determined to expose him to justice using her ways of injustice. Along comes an agent as her arch-enemy, Andre Pierce. The twisted and conflicted story of Yzak Jule, Lucia Vanderson, and Andre Pierce. A disaporportionate indulgence of wicked pleasure. Any edge could be a deadly demise.

**Warning:** Story may be offensive to some, don't take personally.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

urge for sex,

for money,

a normal life on PLANT.

--

"Change the company name"

His new secretary protested. "But, Mr. Jule, change of the name will be just like starting the company again, we'll—"

"Change it to Jule Ltd." Yzak repeated, more sternly. "I'm changing this company. Compared to me, Troy was a complete fool to business."

"Alright, if you say so, Mr. Jule." His middle-aged brunette secretary left. When he was sure he was alone, Yzak contently sighed and rested his hands on his grand cherry wood desk. It was a huge desk, filled with important documents of the company, which he had to read. But that would wait until later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy his victory.

He walked down the two step stairs and sank into his the leather couch in his office. The room was very big and light because of a one walled floor to ceiling window. Jule Ltd. His company.

Two months ago, Yzak Jule was still cooped up in his apartment. He had either stayed in bed, or watched television until his eyes felt like rolling on the ground. It was in his times of deep thought he remembered a will from his mother, Ezaria Jule. She had passed away quietly. That day, Yzak shaved, dressed, and went to the bank to withdraw that amount of money. Then, he used a portion of the fortune to buy Garson-Brent Ltd, which now is his.

--

Changing out of the jacket of his Hugo Boss suit, Yzak put on a black trench coat instead. His leather shoes tapping as he walked down the marble halls of his penthouse, he took the elevator down to the underground garage. His sleek black Mercedes-Benz sat there in its reserved spot, gleaming in the light.

With two beeps the car unlocked, Yzak entered and started the engine. A quick glance to the dashboard proved it was 10:00 pm. Roaring out of the garage, the car was swept into the streets.

--

Near the outskirts of the town, a building was being surrounded by expensive cars, men and woman entering a huge building with no sign. Inside, the lights blared, the sounds were roaring with participating people. Laughing, shouting, and talking. The tapping of dice on tables, the soft flipping sound of cards, and the spinning sound of the wheel.

This was a black casino, illegally owned. Some boss of a gang is making it big, getting loads of money. Ladies and gentlemen arriving, are aware of it's covertness. Lucia Vanderson, arriving through the doors, headed to back, turning into a corridor. She came to the last door and knocked.

"Come In"

The doorknob made a clicking sound, and she entered.

A dark haired man behind a desl puffed his cigar, and stood up, walking towards the beautiful young lady in front of him. She wore a tight leather jacket, the zipped up to her breasts, showing a bit of black lace and a creamy cleavage. Pinstripe shorts, black boots, leather gloves and a variety of chains completed her look. She had long wavy red hair, matching her dark lustrous eyes.

"My dear Luci, How've you been?"

She smiled wickedly. "I'm fine, Uncle. I see this casino was a big hit."

"Yes, Yes. Here's another stack of tickets, give t hem out to your little friends."

She took the stack. "A fucking CIS came to me yesterday at my own company and asked me if I knew anything about you."

"What did you say?"

"I said I knew nothing about my uncle, of course. They left, but I'm afraid they still will be on my trail. On my way here I had to kill a rat, following me."

Her uncle smiled, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your father may be a fool to go straight, but you, Luci, I'm proud you followed my footsteps."

"Well, I guess." She smirked. "See you soon, Uncle. I've got a tight schedule."

The middle aged man chuckled lightly. "I bet"

--

Yzak arrived at a nightclub, feeling the need to celebrate. "How much?" He asked the bouncer. "Sixty bucks."

Pulling three perfect twenty dollar bills out, he entered to the bone cracking loudness of the room, finding himself a seat at the bar. The bartender, a middle-aged woman, asked, "What it'll be, kid?"

He didn't exactly appreciate being called a kid, he was 19. "The best whiskey you've got" He mumbled, and studied the nightclub as he waited for his drink. By the end of his second glass, a woman sat herself down beside him. She wore something like a black hoodie and cargo capri, with black heels.

"Hey. Name's Lucia."

Yzak nodded. "Yzak Jule"

"You look nothing more than a heartbreaker. What're you doing on a Friday night alone?"

Yzak smirked. "I'm not alone anymore, am I?"

"What would you like?" The bartender asked Lucia. "Red Houston" she replied, nudging Yzak's elbow. "That's your second?"

"Yep. Gimme a third" Yzak called, enjoying the night. This woman beside him didn't look much older than him, but she interesting. By the time Yzak finished his fourth, he was a little drowsy. His conversation with Lucia now was mostly about the weather, chocolate, variety stores, and Donald duck.

Half an hour later, the night club was closing. It was 2: 15 a.m. The two went out, and walked the streets. "I know a short cut to this other club" Said Lucia, purposely leading him to a dark alleyway. "I got my car" said Yzak, but he followed anyways. His vision was occasionally blurring, but he was not drunk. He was focused on her hips, swaying in front of him. Suddenly she turned around. He dodged the punch thanks to years of military school, but was in for a kick. He grabbed her leg and slammed her to a wall, his other arm against her small neck.

"Fucking bitch" he spat. "Who are you?"

Her eyes flared. "You know who I am. Every fucking CIS agent knows. I'm a Vanderson"

Yzak narrowed his eyes. _Vanderson_… he remembered now. A week ago when he was looking through a list of companies and deciding which one would be more suitable, he had seen Vanderson Ltd, but buying that would be putting his life on the line. Vandersons were also known for their criminal activity, but so far the investigation squads have found no proof to bring Vanderson Ltd down.

Yzak sighed, exasperated. "What makes you think I'm in the CIS?"

Lucia arrogantly turned her head sideways.

"Look, bitch. I'm in military. I'm not a fucking investigator."

"You fought for the war?"

"Used to. Commander Yzak Jule."

She narrowed her eyes. "So…you're really not? Got any ID?"

He grunted, letting go of her leg but still holding onto her neck. His free hand searched for his Zaft ID in the inner pocket of his trench coat. Finally his fingers scraped across something hard. He took it out, and held it in front of her face. After a few seconds he put it back to its original spot.

"Alright. You're not CIS." She said.

Yzak let her go. The second he did he was punched to the ground. She was on top of him, her one sharp heel coming down beside his head lethally. She smirked. "I've got nothing against military, but this is for slamming me to the wall."

Panting, Yzak felt her hand travel lower, and place something in his trench pocket. "Be there, tomorrow night 9 pm sharp."

Lucia got off, and let Yzak get up. He watched her walk off deeper in the alleyway, disappearing in the dark. Yzak walked out of the alley, and the rest of the way to where his car was parked. Back in his pent house, he took out the piece of paper in his pocket, unfolded, and read it.

Directions to a black casino.

--

Yzak, Yzak. What are you getting yourself into? He asked himself. An express route to prison. He sighed and loaded a classic slide pistol, then put it in the pocket of his trench coat. Just in case.

Arriving on time, Yzak followed where everybody was going, the entrance. There were many security guards at the front, guarding swinging doors. They stopped each person one by one, checking for something. Yzak headed for the entrance. The guard took the piece of paper from Yzak, the scrap Lucia had given him the night before.

After a pause, there was a low grumbling sound the bulky man, which sounded like a 'pass', so Yzak did so and entered. He was half expecting the worse, but the casino looked more than decent. It was luxurious. It was bright and huge, the area stretching beyond his sight. To the left there is a less noisy area, where there were comfortable chairs and coffee tables, possibly a lounge. The ceilings were decorated with delicate and huge expensive looking chandeliers, and the walls a warm peach color. It was spacious between tables and tables, but many people crowded around.

There was a strong stench of smoke, but Yzak didn't mind, he himself being a rare smoker. Feeling a bit out of place, Yzak look around for Lucia, but this place was so big he couldn't find her. Deciding that the best he could do was to go buy himself a coffee. Yzak walked to the lounge, and at the counter ordered a coffee.

He took the cup, and seated himself on a leather couch, picking up a bunch of newspapers lying on the coffee table in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw the headline: _Vandersons attempted Illegal drug shipment. _Leaving the coffee on the table, he leaned forward and read on.

_Last night at 3:30 a.m. Aprillius One's CIS (Criminal Investigation Squad) detected Illegal drugs stocked in a private mini-shuttle, owned by Jun Vanderson, son of Snyde Vanderson. In a small shuttle port near the outskirts of the city, the drug loaded shuttle stood there, waiting for its departure. An undercover agent of CIS, unknown to the Vandersons, Grey Troney, had performed a search of the plane in the last minute, discovering boxes of Ecstasy, Marijuana, and Cocaine. _

_Hidden agents working for Vandersons out-numbered the one CIS agent. One particular agent was a female, who was the one that shot Grey Troney. Jun Vanderson and his agents narrowly escaped, but unfortunately Troney died of blood loss on the trip to the hospital. The rest of the CIS agents fell into a deep sadness, at the loss of a squad member and at themselves for not rushing to scene on time._

_What was mysterious was a single female appearing, not only this once but at other scenarios. Other media have suspected her as being the famous founder and CEO of Vanderson Ltd, Lucia Vanderson. On the other hand, Ms. Vanderson claims she does not know anything about her uncle (Snyde Vanderson) or any of his dark activities. _

_Her father, Howarde Vanderson, supports his daughter's deny. Retired and currently residing in Sextillius 9, he lives a quiet and peaceful life with his wife, his daughter's mother. He states he is ashamed of his younger brother (Snyde) and he knows that his daughter is a 'fine young lady'. Folks seem to believe the older Vanderson brother, but they still have suspicions for his daughter. _

Feeling a little uneasy, Yzak put the newspaper down and took a swig of his coffee. He remembered he got home last night at 2:30 a.m, so that would mean he and Lucia parted around 2:15 a.m, she would have enough time to drive all that far away.

"Done reading?"

A familiar voice came from in front of him. Sitting on the couch with one leg on top of another, Lucia asked, smiling wryly. Yzak smirked, studying her, in a nude-colored silk chiffon dress. She looked completely different from when he saw her the day before. On her feet was a pair of dainty heels the color of her dress, and her legs covered with a white fishnet hose. What added to her glamour was a diamond pendant with delicate earrings to match. To finish it off, she had a fur stole wrapped around her slim but curvy frame.

Standing up with his coffee, Yzak took a sip. "Seems like you're quite famous."

"What are you really thinking?" Lucia asked, amused and folding her arms in front of her.

Yzak's hand dug into his pocket, his other hand holding his coffee. "Oh ho!" He laughed. "What am I thinking? You're saying I'm thinking of ratting you out?"

"Hmm, you might." She mocked.

"You think so?" He chuckled. "And I'll be able to get out of this alive?"

"Guaranteed, you won't Jule. Can you guess how many weapons I have on me right now? Six guns. And I believe you also have a weapon?"

He nodded. "Safety precaution."

"You know how to play poker?"

He smiled.

--

_Walking down a hallway, he himself was dressed in his normal suit, an expensive Tommy Hilfiger. Exquisitely decorated, he entered a master bedroom, where there was a four poster oak king-sized bed. It had thin white sheets of silk to conceal whoever was lying on the bed, making the atmosphere all the more mysterious. The room smelled like roses, mixed with a drop of peppermint._

"_Come here, Yzak" A voice rang in his head. It was a feminine voice, and it was someone familiar's. _

_His feet taking him to the edge of the bed, he pulled open the thin curtains to reveal Lucia, sitting up and dressed black lace undergarments. She gave him a foxy smile, and reached out. His eyes followed her hand, as slender fingers grabbed a hold of his black tie and pulled him closer, onto the bed. Once on top of her, he couldn't hold back, as he ripped her bra off. _

_Creamy mounds of flesh sprang into his view, making Yzak feel a tense in his groin. She laughed, amused, while working on getting off his pants. He loosened his tie, and hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt. When he was completely naked, he lowered his head and kissed her hungrily. She complied, while fingering his rock hard penis. He broke the kiss to groan loudly._

"_Fuck me, Yzak!" Lucia moaned. Hearing her say this, he almost lost his load. Instantly he began thrusting in her, both of them voicing their pleasure. He was losing control, and near exploding. Alas, her climax triggered his, paralyzing himself in his ecstasy. _

Yzak heard himself, loud and clear, moaning her name. His eyes instantly shot open, and he sat up, his head a bit wobbly. Just a dream, he thought, and collapsed back in bed. His breathing returned to normal after a few minutes, but he was still flushed about his dream.

Now lying in bed, he thought of last night. Lucia had invited him to a game of poker with other players, two mysterious men in their late twenties, who are seemingly skilled.

He arrived back home around three in the morning, head spinning and unbelieving himself. He could get a year in prison just attending a black casino. He had fell sleep instantly, forgetting to take a shower.

Feeling hungry, he finally got up, and took a shower. The sun was already up, and it was nearing noon. Good thing he was the boss of his company or he'll be getting yelled at for being late.

Chuckling at his irony, he got ready.

--

Eyes blazing, Lucia Vanderson slammed her hands on her grand oak table. Hawke Jefferson watched, nervous to the bone.

"…what did I tell you, Jefferson…" She asked, her eyes burning into the young secretary. She yelled, "Answer me!"

The recently employed Hawke was close to shriveling and biting his nails. His new employer was scaring the shits out of him. "You-you told me to raise our s-stocks by yesterday, Ms Vanderson—"

"And you didn't?"

"I-I forgot. I'm sorry, it won't happen again—"

This time she spoke, her voice was perfectly controlled. "Your mistake, Jefferson. Get out and pack your shit."

"B-but—"

"GET OUT!" She bellowed. Slumping back into her comfortable swivel chair, she rested her elbow on her grand desk and massaged her temples. After a few minutes, she lighted a thick cigar, and leaned back to enjoy it. Running her company is already quite stressful, but added to her family affairs, Lucia felt like she was losing her sanity. But she still endured it. She closed her eyes, and thought about her success.

She herself had started this company herself, from scratch. Her company was mostly honest, loaning money and collecting interest, unlike her criminal career. Lucia would say she belonged to one of the biggest and most covert gangs in Aprillius One, lead by her uncle, Snyde Vanderson.

There came a knock at the door. Her manager came in. "Ms Vanderson, this is Mr. Andre Pierce from CIS."

A tall, handsome young man came in, and thanked her manager. The first thing Lucia noticed on him was his dark hair, paired with cool grey eyes. What was unusual about him was that he was dressed in a cult black suit, which opposed the CIS uniform.

She forced back a 'Fuck you', and instead put on an all too pleasant smile. She placed her cigar on her crystal cigarette holder, straightened her blazer, and got up to greet Mr. Pierce. Her black pumps clicking across the dark hardwood, she came in front of him and they shook hands formally.

"Please sit" Lucia said curtly, motioning for him to sit on a plush black leather sofa across from her. "Coffee?"

"Two spoons of brown sugar please."

Her jaw clenched, she dumped in two spoonfuls of _brown _sugar, all the while seething. 'For god's sake, you're a picky bastard…'

All the while, Andre was watching her from behind, holding back an amused smile. Just by reading her files, he had gained an envious respect for Lucia Vanderson, despite her family history and his new mission to use her. It was amazing she, merely an young adult and around his age, had started this company all on her own and made it this far.

Andre had also heard of her annoyance toward CIS agents, mainly because they bother her too much.

Lucia turned around and handed him his coffee. She sat down and folded her arms in front of her. Andre could tell she was impatient.

"It must be stressful to run such a big company, Ms Vanderson, very impressive."

"Thank you. And what have the CIS come to me for today?"

Andre sighed and put down his coffee. He paused then said, "Tell me Ms Vanderson, do you feel bothered by your uncle's dark activities?"

Lucia hesitated. "Uh…yes and no. I understand that my company bears the family name, and it does bring an influence on the market. But, so far, nobody has threatened my company or I."

He nodded. "Well, Ms. Vanderson, would you consider cooperating with the CIS to expose your uncle and his gang? From our studies, you and your company are in risk of threat."

Standing up, she slowly walked toward her desk, weighing her decision. Lucia picked up her recent cigar and stared thoughtfully at building rooftop outside her window. Her gaze turned to Andre. "I accept".

Pleased, Andre showed her a small but handsome smile. "Tomorrow 4:30, Reno's Café on Hollister St."

After Andre left, Lucia smirked to herself. She loved challenges. From the first glance at Andre Pierce, she knew he would be a difficult opponent, and that's what she craved. Lucia never intended to help the CIS. She would just play a game with them, and winning is what she intended to do.

--

She looked up and Andre sat down across her from the table. Now that he was here, her annoyance toward his lateness was written all over her face.

"A light cappuccino, please." He told the waitress. She glanced seductively at him, and then glared at Lucia. Frustrated and irritated, Lucia narrowed her eyes dangerously. The young waitress continued glaring until she realized she was making a fool of herself. She turned around, and walked the rest of the way swinging her hips a bit too wildly.

Feeling a bit of pride, Lucia turned back to Andre with a better mood. No matter where she went, Lucia always found herself locking horns with many people, and when in any type of competition, she always had to be the winner.

Andre sighed, and spoke, "Well, let's get down to business."

"You lead the way, Mr. Pierce."

"Please, call me Andre. In this cooperation I hope the relationship between you and the CIS may improve, resulting in a friendship. This will benefit you greatly in the future. May I call you by your first name, Lucia?"

Grimacing, she nodded.

Satisfied, he hoisted a file holder onto the table. It read: Vanderson.

**Please give feedback. Chapter two will be coming.**


	2. Chapter 2: Puristic

**Chapter 2**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Cry for help,

sanity,

and the lost of noble people.

--

"You must be fully informed of his history…"

Lucia rudely checked her watch, noting feverently that is was already one hour she had spent with Andre, hearing about all the criminal commitments her Uncle's gang made. It was all too familiar to her.

"Yeah." Lucia briefly lifted the corners of her mouth, and spoke, "Sorry, I've got a meeting. Time flies, doesn't it?" With that she quickly grabbed her umbrella and took out her designer wallet. Looking distressed, she ruffled through and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and threw it on the table.

Andre as well got up. They shook hands again, and he said, "Till next time."

"Pleasant working with you, Andre." Lucia said.

"Oh, one more thing. Our discussions and partnership should be only between us two and the CIS. A third party should not be involved. Understood?"

Staring at the hundred dollar bill, Andre sat down again.

Lucia opened the door in the café to meet cold winds and beating rain. With her umbrella protecting her, she walked to the back to where her car was parked. The car beeped, and before she could enter she felt hands grasping her from behind.

All that was left was an open car door and a deserted umbrella.

--

Struggling against two built men, her mouth was duct taped and her hands tied behind her back. A sac was thrown over her head and she felt and she was being lifted and placed into a truck. Once the engine started moving, Lucia felt a tremendous rage built up within her. After long hours of driving, her emotion never subsided even when the truck came to a halt. She was lifted out again, and was led through what seemed like many corridors.

Finally, she was roughly seated and the sac pulled off her head. Before her eyes could adjust to the light, the duct tape on her mouth was yanked off.

"Fuck!" She swore loudly. Her eyes squinting, the figure of her uncle came into view.

He stood there, standing in front of her and looking down. "What happened, Lucia? I thought I trusted you."

"What did you see?" she asked coldly.

"You and your former enemy, the CIS, planning to expose me?"

"I never intended to do that. I was just fooling around with them." She sneered.

Snyde Vanderson stayed silent. After a few minutes, he lifted Lucia's chin. "I'm sorry, child. Release her."

The ropes on her hand were cut, and Lucia had to control her anger. "We'll meet again, Uncle."

The two men that kidnapped her made of move of helping her find the way out, but she stopped them, and opened the door herself. There was only one hallway, so she followed that. When she neared a metal door, she twisted the knob. Fortunately it was unlocked, so she opened it to reveal an underground parking lot. She took the stairs and entered a seedy part of Aprillius One. And it was raining.

Lucia quickly headed toward a variety shop, in hope of finding an umbrella. At least her kidnappers didn't take her wallet. She purchased an umbrella, and stood at the streets, trying to hail a taxi.

"Goren Street" She told the driver. His eyes widened. "That's a damn long way from 'ere, missy, --"

She glared, and he shifted back and started driving. Lucia was bewildered at her uncle's low amount of trust in her. If he was going to be that way, she would go separate her path from his. She was going to bring him down.

--

"Ms Vanderson, nine new messages for you and from our domestic profit, two errors of infiltration and misfile"

Lucia gave a nod, and entered her office. On her computer she hurriedly inserted an USB and opened the files of her Uncle. Feeling assured, she closed it. There was knock on the door and it opened, walking in a middle-aged woman dressed in a pantsuit and black shoes. She smiled with confidence, and spoke in an even and low tone, "How are you, Ms. Vanderson? My name is Terriane Frayloc, and I will be your new agent, according Mr. Grever."

"Very well, Ms. Frayloc. Grever's review please?"

"Please, just call me Terraine is fine." She handed Lucia the papers.

"Terraine? Start by contacting the YRT productions on a misfiled invoice, here it is."

When Terraine left, Lucia sighed and continued her work on her computer. Her eyes scanning through the list of new customers/investors, she stopped at a particular name. She double clicked on _Jule Ltd._

There listed the details. The investor was obviously Yzak Jule, and he had just become an investor of one of her bank branches.

Shrugging to herself, she was pleased. It would bring in money, and that's what counts.

She closed her eyes and suddenly remembered her car. Lucia had no intention of ditching it; she had grown accustomed to the Lexus. She quickly got up and strode out of her office.

"Ms. Vanderson?"

"I'm in a hurry, Terraine."

Down in the building's underground garage, Lucia started her BMW and roared out, nearly scratching another vehicle.

Driving dangerously to the back of Reno's Café, she didn't find her car but saw her umbrella. Suddenly she took a tremendous U-turn and moved out. Eyes flaring, she pressed the accelerator and rushed back to her building. Walking briskly to her office, she slammed the door as hard as she can. Many workers turned and stared, but she ignored them and pulled down the shades of the glass walls.

Lucia's fingers flew over the keyboard, typing something she would call a real blackmail. After that, she picked up her phone and dialed Andre's cell phone.

"Andre Pierce" he answered curtly.

"Hi, this is Lucia."

There was surprise in his voice. "Lucia? Oh, well, how are you?"

"I've received an email, presumed from my uncle, and, as you said, he has threatened me."

"…Alright. Are you at your office? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"No. If you frequently come, won't there be suspicions? I'll meet you at my estate. The address is—"

"I know where you live."

"…Oh, yeah" She said sarcastically. "Never mind then. Be there."

--

Lucia parked her BMW in the driveway just as an old Mazda came from behind. She came out to see Andre, his hands in his pockets.

"I see the CIS's agents are underpaid" She commented.

Andre looked unaffected. "Possibly"

Lucia smirked inwardly. She mentally noted he was expertly talented in lightening and changing the perspective of a subject. She inserted the key to her exceptionally large mansion, and welcomed Andre in. He looked around the lounge casually.

"Drink?"

"Water, please"

Lucia exited the lounge. When she returned, she handed him a glass and opened the laptop on the coffee table. Opening her email, she moved for Andre to sit in her spot. He put down his cup of water and frowned, leaning in. She watched, purposely behaving the way a person would if they were threatened or menaced.

Andre seemed to read the email over and over again. Finally, he leaned back, bit still frowning.

"So?" Lucia asked.

"…well, either it was really your uncle that sent this email, or it was really blackmail, possibly sent by an imposter. If that were true, the imposter would be using your uncle's name to threaten you—"

"Well, whoever sent me the message, they're asking for five million. At such a big number, there is a chance it might be Snyde. Maybe he has some kind of project coming up, so he would need that kind of money. Up until I was a teenager, my uncle has visited my family, but that was before we knew of his criminal career."

"Do you know anything about him? Anything miscellaneous, like a favorite color, theme…"

Lucia would have smiled at how everything was going. Turns out I'm the imposter, she thought wickedly. "Well, I know he is imaginatively creative in forming names. He likes anything to do with power or gold, something bold and strong, yet cunning and deceitful."

"Well, the email address is 'gold is power', which is very similar to what you have said. What also could be another possibility is that the imposter could know him too, and used that name. Any how, I'll try to do some research on this later. I understand the threat does not contain anything about your safety, but can't risk anything. I strongly suggest you hire a professional body guard.This whole bodyguard idea did not appeal to her. "From where?"

"Your most trusted choice would be one of our highly trained bodyguards. I can call one for you now."

Andre took out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "Yep. Lucia Vanderson. Long-term. What do you think? High-class." There was a pause from the other line. "Me?" Asked Andre. "Alright."

He turned back to Lucia. "Lucia, I'll be your bodyguard."

She felt her eyes pop out a little. This was not turning in her way. "But…"

He nodded, confirming. "It makes perfect sense, doesn't it? I'm your bodyguard, and your partner. Of course, I respect your privacy. I will be living in a nearby condominium minutes away, so you could give me a call any time you leave your house."

"Alright." She bit her lip. Another challenge.

--

"How do you feel about me, Ms. Vanderson, now that I'm one of your new clients?"

"Wonderful, really. More money and another aching migraine."

"Just another? You should see a docter, _Luci_." mocked Yzak Jule.

"Oh, thank you, _Yzak_". Lucia closed her eyes and leaned back on her swivel chair, while Yzak sat comfortably in the sofa facing her across the room. She wondered what will happen if she told him about Andre Pierce and her newest enemy, her uncle Snyde Vanderson.

"Busy life?" he smirked.

"More than you think."

"Still working for your uncle?"

She instantly snapped. She stood up, her eyes blazing with venom. "Him?" She sneered, "I don't give a fucking rat's _shit_ about him!" Her voice was rising. Yzak side glanced at the people outside the glass walls, staring at him. Did Lucia just…he turned to her, frowning in disbelief.

"It's soundproof." She breathed and sat down. She fumbled with a pack of ordinary cigarettes, lighting one. Sucking in a mouthful of the smoke soothed her.

"Are you aware that smoking is detrimental to your health?"

"Obviously. I went to university."

"How old are you?"

"Same age as you."

"Are you some kind of psychopath? Because you show severe signs and indications."

"I dunno." She mumbled. "Maybe the stress of crime and money is getting to me" she sarcastically answered.

"So…what's your latest affair?"

"Nothing. But I plan on screwing my uncle's life."

"What's your first step?"

"Andre Pierce."

The name sounded familiar to Yzak, but he couldn't remember exactly who. "Who's he?"

"CIS agent assigned to capture my uncle and protect my safety as my partner and my bodyguard."

"I want to meet this Mr. Pierce. Does he escort you anywhere outside your company or home?"

"Correct"

"Mind if I take you out to dinner?"

"You really want to meet him? Or you attracted to me?"

"Both. Besides, you really are attractive."

--

Yzak was slightly proud of himself. His now easy-going and life took some temper out of him, making him more calm and collected. He was even more proud of himself when he remembered Andre Pierce and _didn't_ go into a mad state.

The doorbell rang at exactly eight pm. From outside he could hear the clicking of heels across hardwood floor. The door opened. "I like that. Right on time." She smirked.

Lucia wore a strapless knee-length black dress with corset designs on her back. She matched her outfit with black and white stilettos, and a gold clutch.

When she stepped out of her house and made sure the mansion was locked with the beep of a key, she opened her clutch and took out her cell phone.

Less than a minute of a brief conversation, she sighed and replaced the cell. "He'll be here so see you. That bastard just won't leave me alone."

In a short while, Andre was seen jogging across the drive, his eyes focused on Yzak.

Andre laid his coal black eyes his teenager rival, Yzak Jule. That same silky silver hair and those blue-silver eyes that screamed: _I'm a spoiled bastard!_ He was practically the richest person in the whole academy of wealthy students.

He had always thought of Yzak as narcissist, egotistic, bratty, and short tempered. Yzak thought Andre was really annoying: his optimistic attitude, his big circle of friends, and his calm nature.

"Andre, this is Yzak Jule. Yzak, Andre Pierce."

There was a moment of hesitation. "Yzak." He said with a sharp and grim smile.

Yzak grimaced. "It's been a long time, Pierce."

Andre nodded slowly. Lucia watched, noticing the tension. "How juvenile…" she muttered.

His voice even and cool, Yzak said, "Well, do you mind if I take your employer out to dinner?"

Andre instantly heard the hidden insult in Yzak's sentence. "I trust your ability to take good care of her. Her safety is my job, so don't jeopardize my impression of your years in military school."

"I understand. I'll be sending her home."

"And I'll be sure she gets home."

--

Lucia was seated uncomfortably in one of the finest restaurants in Aprillius One.

Everything was going normally after they ordered their dishes, and settled down. "You've met Andre Pierce before?"

"He and I attended the same military academy."

She smirked. "I presume it was enemies from day 1?"

"You bet." The way Yzak said it made her feel like a child again. He put down his fork to take a sip of wine.

Being polite, she asked, "How's your mother?"

From the look of surprise on his face, Lucia added, "I met her at the Political Convention two years ago."

"She passed away." He said, obviously saddened.

Unlike most people, Lucia stuck to the subject. Frowning, she said, "Was it a natural death?"

Two years ago Ezaria Jule had been in my mid-fifties, in a healthy state. No woman at that age could pamper herself more than Ezaria.

He glared at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would" she spoke louder, her boldness bordering arrogance.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

Lucia sighed, playing with the glass in her hands. "Ezaria Jule was a woman with many enemies." She looked at Yzak square in the eye. "You know that, don't you?"

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her, signaling for her to continue. She did. "Well, since you were fighting for PLANT, you don't know the rest. I once took a course on politics, though what I learned was only a _theory. _Many of her enemies were mine, and without just one of us, our project _Union Corp_ could not be established. At that time I had already stabilized Vanderson Ltd, so I was working with Ezaria to launch a solar-energy power plantation. Policians are all criminals, working their dark little deeds for their own little pleasure. I'm asking you do you know if your mother died a natural death?"

"Authorities told me she died of internal injury."

Her mouth slowly dropped. "I can't believe this…" she murmured. "Everybody has gone to hell. Even the authorities are fucked up. I'm telling you, Yzak, your mother was murdered."

Yzak's face seemed to storm and darken, and then he asked in a low voice, "Why did they choose her to be the one that dies?"

"Two months ago, there was a meeting that I wasn't able to attend. So, Ezaria went alone, and," she paused, "I never saw her again. I was informed that after the meeting Ezaria went home, and died in sleep. I never believed that, but I didn't have any proof to present. Even if I did, who would listen? Most of the authorities are in the participation of your mother's death anyways."

--


End file.
